bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rika Ichigawa
Rika Ichigawa (川市 李花 Ichigawa Rika) is a unique creation created by Kaito Kurui after collecting data from Gai Nagareboshi. Due to his creation, he is techinically a Reigai of Gai Nagareboshi, however, is heavily altered. Appearance Rika takes the appearance of a very androgynous young male who has incredible feminine features. He has a petite build, fair skin and purple eyes. His hair is kept at around neck-length with it being slightly wavy, his fringe being kept to his left, with a skull pin doing so. He seems to wear a Miko-like attire, with a white, long-sleeved kosode, standard red hakama and sandals. Personality Despite being cloned from Gai, Rika's personality is the exact opposite, and is similar to Gai in only basic ways. He is very curious, often inspecting anything he doesn't know of, which, considering how he was created, is a very long list. While being quiet, he is very shy, but tries to remain as positive about things as possible, and always puts his best into everything he does. Rika is often known to misinterpret insults as compliments that sound similar, something that annoys those who are genuinely trying to anger him. Rika is horrible at striking up conversation, and also has no talent for reading the mood of a situation, saying whatever he thinks he should, which could end up making the situation worse. Due to his introverted personality, Rika often blames any mistakes made in anything on himself, and has a habit of being overly apologetic, to the point of annoying people to stress the fact that he hasn't done anything wrong. While he never tries to use his looks to his advantage, his cute appeal is a decent weapon against empathetic opponents, and, when combined with his innocent look, make it difficult for people to harm him. Despite being strong, Rika does not enjoy fighting, and when he fights, he fights to end it without killing the opponent. This makes him hold back the full power of his offensive techniques, making them weaker than they could be if he would use his power with intent to kill. Similarly to Gai, Rika is bisexual, but he seems to favor males over females. Rika knows of Gai's existence, and adores Gai as his "Onī-chan", and is the only person Rika will get close to and actually try and strike up conversation. Plot *Monotonous Momentum Melody *A Sinister Loss Taken, A Second Chance Given History Rika's creation was a rather speedy one, being created by Kaito Kurui as back-up for the mission he assigned to Gai Nagareboshi and several others. Rika is, essentially, a clone of Gai that has been altered with data from Shinigami, to make him different, yet similar. Powers and Abilities Due to being cloned from Gai Nagareboshi, Rika shares similar abilities with him, down to spiritual energy signature. Expert Swordsman: Despite disliking combat, Rika is shown to be a genius swordsman, however, his style is defensive, revolving mainly around evading to tire the opponent out, and then knocking them unconscious with quick strikes from the blunt areas of his sword. Kidō Skill: Due to being part Mototsu, using Kidō is difficult for Rika, but not impossible, and he is capable of using quite a few high level spells before succumbing to the pain it causes. Kaito is currently working on strengthening Rika's resistance to pain. Onmyōdō (陰陽道, lit. The Way of Yin and Yang): A branch of spellcasting Rika delved into due to his inability to cast Kidō, he has become efficient in it's use. Onmyōdō magic can be accessed in a variety of different ways, Rika's particular style seems to be standard. By using his own soul as a medium, he can focus spiritual energy in the air and align it with the dual cosmic forces, and expel his willpower as the representation of his own soul, thus creating varuous spell effects classified as Onmyōdō. *'Shikigami' (式紙 Formula Paper) An ability that Rika has and no one else seems to have, it is assumed to be Kidō, though Rika has shown no physical damage from using it.This was because it was revealed to be not Kidō, but Onmyōdō. With this spell, he writes his name onto a piece of paper and channels his spiritual energy into it, creating a duplicate of himself. The duplicate is different in personality, and overly clumsy, but equal in power. He has shown however, that, with writing different formulas onto the paper, he can create different things. *'Ofuda' (御札 Charm): A simple paper talisman with a written symbol and imbued with spiritual power, Rika is capable of utilizing them for purifying effects, such as the purification of Hollows in a manner similar to a Zanpakutō, a Konsō, or to erect holy barriers that those with evil intentions cannot so much as come near. :*'Ofuda - Bapponsokugen' (御札 - 抜本塞源 Charm - Eradication of the sources of evil): Possibly Rika's strongest spell involving the use of Ofuda, he is able to, at once, generate and conceal a massive amount of Ofuda charms, all through the use of his own spiritual energy. When he wishes to reveal them, the place they were hidden, be it the ground or ocean or anything of the like, will split, revealing a chasm of a multitude of Ofuda charms. These charms, imbued with every bit of reiryoku Rika has plus reiryoku naturally gathered, focus their holy power on Rika's target, overwhelming it with sheer force, purifying it to nothingness. Fluctuating Spiritual Power: Like Gai, Rika has shown himself to have vast amoutns of spiritual power well beyond most Shinigami, however, it fluctuates with his resolve. When he is nuetral, it is at it's normal level, his determination makes it spike, and hesitation will lower it dramatically. Similarly, his spiritual power is identical to that of the Hōgyoku, a bit moreso than Gai due to the device aiding in Rika's speeded creation. His spiritual energy is red. *'Telekinesis:' Rika has access to telekinesis, the ability to make things move with his mind. Rika has excellent control over this technique, able to control a telekinetic field around him that he can expand or contract to serve as a shield of sorts, or focus it in one direction to act like a melee punch. Rika can manipulate his telekinetic field, to use it in hand-to-hand combat, projecting it forward from his own fist to make it seem as if a blow missed, but hits when the telekinetic force collides. High-Speed Regeneration: Due to being created from Gai's data, Rika's body has shown to have high-speed regenerative abilities.This ability activates after every battle. Kōshinho Expert: Rika is able to use the Mototsu equivilant of Shunpo, Kōshinho (亢進歩, "Acceleration Step"). Rika shares Gai's skill level in the technique at the time of his creation, he is able to move enormous distances in the blink of an eye. He runs with long, elegant strides. The art of Kōshinho resembles inline skating. Zanpakutō Tomori (取り巻く守り Enclosing Defence): Rika's Zanpakutō isn't known, whose sealed state befits his pacifistic nature, taking the form of of a polished, black wooden sword. *'Shikai:' Released by the command Change (変化 Henka), Rika's Zanpakutō does not change shape at all, it stays in it's sealed form, however, Rika begins to glow a dark red to signify a change. :Shikai Special Ability: While possessing combat abilities for the sake of his surival, Tomori's Shikai Special Ability allows Rika to turn any selected target into a defence or increase the defensive abilities of any selected target. The durability of the defence depends on the spiritual power or natural durability of the selected target. *'Seiōha Shadanki' (星煌刃遮断器, "Starbright Breaker"): Seiōha Shadanki is a variant of Gai's trademark Shining Onslaught (炯然躍進, "Keizen Yakushin"). This iteration of Shining Onslaught is a reiatsu collection attack and thus becomes far more powerful the later it's used, and it is Rika's only (and therefore most powerful) offensive attack in Shikai. Seiōha Shadanki is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the reishi just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Rika has been exhausted from reishi, the ability can still be invoked. Rika is able to extend his Zanpakutō's influence to this technique, creating a powerful defence with it. Bankai: Tomori Senjūkannon (取り巻く守り千手観音, "Enclosing Defense of the Thousand Armed Goddess of Mercy"): Unusually, Tomori's Bankai takes the form of Gai's old Shinseina Kakusei. It takes the form of two pitch-black gauntlets. It has a crystal blue emblem in the middle, and an orange cross on top of this, and flame type designs also cover the base of the gauntlets. There is a pair of arm thrusters attached to the gauntlets. In Bankai, Rika manifests massive, black devilish wings that he can use as incredibly sharp blades. Bankai Special Abilities: *'Shield of Black Wings': Rika is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere protecting him from any attacks. *'Hyper-Speed Combat': Rika takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat in the form of exceedingly fast bursts of speed that happen at random times which Rika cannot predict. *'Enhanced Seiōha Shadanki': Tomori Senjūkannon retains the use of Seiōha Shadanki, but in an enhanced form. However, due to the absence of a blade, Rika makes a hand motion releasing the blasts from his hands. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are blue with a magenta outline and their path can be controlled with thoughts alone, possessing incredibly augmented power and speed. Rika can also keep Seiōha Shadanki Tomori Senjūkannon within to augment his punches. *'Tsubame Gaeshi' (燕返し, "Swallow Reversal"): Manifesting his spiritual power from his person and shaping it into the form of a small barrier using telekinesis. Activation of this technique makes it necessary for Rika to provide double the reiatsu to form the shield due to its unique construction, and if it is struck, he will feel pain and receive damage in accordance. Rika can also materialize it from a distance. This wall can also disperse the resultant force of an impact with the wall as a concentrated explosion that is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. *'Gyakuten Ryūshutsu' (逆転流出, "Reversal Drain"): Rika uses telekinesis to manifest a void in matter through a barrier for the sole purpose of ensnaring forms of spiritual energy and reflecting it in a similar manner to Nika's Vectoriales, or even assimilate it. However, Rika can only assimilate a fraction of spiritual energy that of which he ensnares. The same technique can be applied to an opponent, by manifesting the barrier around the target's body and drawing out their spiritual energy, causing damage which increases over time. Gyakuten Ryūshutsu is designated to form in a certain amount of space and due to this reason; Rika is unable to capture techniques that require a large amount of spiritual energy such as Full Throttle: Shining Onslaught; however this most certainly does not apply to a foe's body as the attack can continuously draw spiritual energy from any being no matter what their heritage is. *'Hanya Heki' (はんやへき, "Midnight Burst"): Rika's eyes glow light blue and his body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura. He then raises his arms above his head. When he does, the aura around his forearms gets thicker. He then slams his arms down into the ground. A pink and crimson growing forcefield of reiatsu appears from the aura around Rika's arms and grows larger, spreading all around him; this forcefield is made of pure defensive energy, so anything it touches is pushed away or deflected. The thicker the aura is around Rika's arms, the more powerful the technique becomes. *'Seiōha Sōkō': (星煌刃装甲, "Starbright Armor"): Releasing Seiōha Shadanki gently, Rika causes it to surround his body in a continually rippling manner, whirling around his body all the while. This essentially creates an extremely sturdy defensive armour that allows Rika to not only increase his defensive power, but also his physical power as the energy of the Seiōha Shadanki is constantly surrounding his body and flowing in and out as well as spinning around him. Rika's usage of this technique is shown through the increase in density of his spiritual energy. Trivia *Rika's Bankai was created by User:PersonaSuperiorDeus. All credit goes to her. Category:LGBT Characters Category:Mod Soul Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Nagareboshi Clan Category:Shinigami Category:Mototsu Category:Characters